


kidnapped

by Regentofthesun



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regentofthesun/pseuds/Regentofthesun





	kidnapped

Luke stared at the angelic son of Hades curled against his boyfriend Percy , luke let out a low growl as Percy kissed the back of Nicos neck . Luke swore upon the styx that he would get Nico   
...................the next day .........  ......      
"What do you mean hes missing Percy yelled at Adam son of hades who responded"when I woke up he wasn't there " Percy glared at him wanting to Pummel his head but managed to restraint himself he glared at him before stalking towards the Posiedon cabin, All of the seven where there as well as Mathew son of Posiedon , zeke son of zeus and Jessica daughter of hades.


End file.
